Secrets Are Meant to be Hidden
by MiaKikuMaru23
Summary: Lets say... Fuji, plus Eiji, plus Tezuka along with a dash of Ryoma, plus a haunted house equals to shounen Ai! OneShot! Rare pair!


**"Secrets Are Meant to be Hidden"**

_{Yay!! Another One-Shot!!! Thanks for reviewing my other stories!!! *Throws everyone some cookies* they're dark chocolate!!!! Anyways, first fanfic that actually has shounen ai!! And yeah maybe I'll try to do Horror next time. So yeah lets just get to the part were I say on with the story:) !}_

**_Pairings: TezuEiji (Yes Rare pair) What? I LOWV this pairing! :)_**

**WARNINGS: NRRRRRR!!!!!! Never!!! But *sighs* minor grammatical problems and errors. (Sorry about that) Oh and a scared (YES! SCARED) Tezuka. [You know my trademark! Things like this is what Tezuka or Eiji or anyone is thinking]**

**DISCLAIMERS: Ughh!!! No PoT is not mine *sobs* yes every fangirl wishes that but sadly, reality is mocking me with its cruelty!!! So nope, not mine!**

* * *

-Once again, a quiet, peaceful, book reading Sunday for Tezuka has become an exciting, thrilling, amusement park-filled afternoon for him and Kikumaru's. He doesn't remember how it all happened cause, everything went by so fast that he didn't have the time to comment and react. All he knows is that his quiet Sunday afternoon has become a disaster.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"Hoi, Hoi! Fujiko!!! Nya~ are you ready for this Sunday!?", asked the red head with enthusiasm._

_"Saa, gomen Eiji, looks like I can't make it.", Fuji said._

_"Nya~ Ooishi, then how bout you?", the red head asked again._

_"Ah, gomen Eiji, but I have some school work I have to finish.", replied the mother of seigaku._

_"Unya!~ then Tezuka? PLEASE!!!!! I need someone to come with me!!", the red head pleaded._

_"Hn... I can't--", the stoic captain was cut abruptly by the tensai._

_"Saa, he can go Eiji, no, Tezuka?", Fuji said with his eyes on target mode to Tezuka._

_"Hn... fine I'll go.", Tezuka said with the same stoic expression._

_"Saa, Eiji it's okay with you right?", the tensai asked his eyes still open revealing his icy, azure eyes._

_"Nyaa~ Ah, Hoi, Its alright! Ehehehe, nya~ see you on Sunday Tezu--", Eiji was cut by the sound of the door shutting by Tezuka._

_"Maa, its alright Eiji, he's just on a bad mood.", the tensai comforted._

_-So as Tezuka went home, he rubbed his temples and sensed another head ache coming this near Sunday._

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

-So after the sudden upturn of events, Tezuka was forced to go out on his sunday afternoon. **[Fuji, I swear if you cause my death because of Kikumaru, you will be the very first person that I will haunt. I know that someday, because of your actions you will cause my death.]**, he thought as he waited for Eiji outside the park. While Tezuka was in deep thought, he wasn't able to notice the familliar figure. Tezuka's mind was still deep in thought because of the weird events but when the familliar figure finally called him...

"Tezuka-buchou? What are you doing here?", Ryoma asked.

"!! Echizen?", the captain asked surprisingly.

"Uwahh!, Gomen Tezuka! I have to run to catch up to the bus nya~ and, and--", Eiji popped out of nowhere.

"Saa, is this were you wanna go, ne, Echizen?", asked Fuji.

"Eh!? Fuji? Nya~ I thought you had something to do today? Why are you here nya~?", Eiji asked while pouting.

"Fuji, whats the meaning of this?", asked the stoic captain.

"Maa, Echizen asked me to go with him somewhere. I kind of forgot about our meeting before I answered.", explained the tensai.

"Chotto, Fuji-senpai, didn't you ask me too--", Ryoma complaint but was cut as he saw Fuji's eyes open, revealing the same icy azure eyes which were on target mode.

"Maa, didn't I ask you to do what, Echizen?", the tensai asked as he put on his 'You-better-shut-it-or-face-my-wrath' and 'If-you-blow-my-cover-up-I-swear-you-will-pay-big-time' face and aura which only seems visible to Ryoma.

"Uh, nothing. I was uh... just heading to the park with Fuji-senpai and he asked me to... uh... buy him a... ... uh... drink.", explained Ryoma.

"Mou~ Its alright Nya~ Lets go before all the rides to the best rides go long!", the red head exclaimed.

"Hn...", Tezuka said **[Hn, even with out Inui around, Fuji's explanation is a 100% lie]**, Tezuka thought. "Lets go... minna, yudan suze ni kou!", he added.

-So the four made their way through the park. At times, Tezuka tried to get away from them by every excuse he had thought of. But, nothing seems to work against the tensai as he made every possible back up solutions. Finally they were set of to the most famous sight of all... the Haunted House. This time, something went wrong with Tezuka. He froze in front of the house as he stared at it for all its worth.

"Nya? Nani Tezuka? Dont tell me your scared of haunted houses?", asked the red head teasingly.

"Hn... ... ... I'm just examining it to make sure that its safe for us to go in.", Tezuka said straight-forwarded.

"Saa, then if everyone's ready then let's go in.", Fuji responded.

"Che! This house is just 'Mada, Mada, Da Ne!'", Ryoma said his favorite catch-phrase.

-Then, it all started out good. But, who would have expected that the second they glanced else-were is were they got separated. They ended up in two groups, namely 'Eiji & Tezuka', 'Fuji & Ryoma'.

"Fuji-senpai, whats going on?", asked the freshman.

"Hmm, looks like there was a little problem with the power.", he said. As soon as he said that, the lights went off, letting darkness engulf the place even more. **[Maa, something interesting will happen again]**, he thought.

"Huh? Whats going on ?? *someone holds him* UNYAAA!!!!", Eiji screamed.

"Kikumaru, be quiet.", said Tezuka. So hes the one who held Eiji.

"UNYAA!? Tezuka? Why are you shivering Nya~? Are you sick?", the red head asked with a worried tone.

"Hnn... Im fine--", he responded but was cut by the sound of something crashing.

"!!!", he made continues glances at Eiji.

"Unyaa? Tezuka... dont tell me that your--", He was cut again by the faint sound of crashing yet again.

"UNYAAA!!!! LETS go somewhere safe Tezuka!", he exclaimed but the weight on his arm became heavier. Then he looks down to see Tezuka in a sitting position slightly shivering.

"Tezu--", Eiji said but he was cut by Tezuka who tagged his sleeve.

"I'm scarred of the dark since I was 3. I had the same experience back then. Thats why Im scarred of the dark.", he said while a tone of fear can be heard in his voice.

"Shhhhh! Its alright, I promise you I wont leave you or tell Fuji about this.", Eiji said as he lightly embrace Tezuka, letting Tezuka feel the warmth of Eiji's chest.

"Hnn...", was all Tezuka replied.

-The hug was soothing. It almost felt as if time would stop. Eiji continued to caress the back of Tezuka. This made him feel more comfortable. He hated the darkness but he wished it was like this forever. But then the lights came on again and soon enough, they were outside and saw Fuji and Ryoma.

"Saa, so did anything interesting happen inside at all?", asked the tensai with a curious tone. At the sound of 'interesting' made Eiji and Tezuka's heart skip a beat. Of all the times Fuji could have asked that. But then Eiji turned up with a good response.

"Unyaaa! Now I get it!! Arigatou, Fuji!!", he said as he waved farewell to the three. But before he did, he whispered something in Tezuka's ear.

"Don't worry Tezu, Secrets are meant to be hidden after all!", he whispered as he kiss Tezuka's cheeks lightly and waved goodbye once more.

"Hmm, something did happen?", Fuji, asked.

"Hnn... arigatou Fuji.", Tezuka said as he walked ack to his house. Then as if on cue.

"Ne, Ryoma? Did you get the results?", the tensai asked as he looks at the familliar boy walking towards him.

"Yup, they were good.", Ryoma said as he held the picture in the sun.

"Well, after all its 'THEIR' secret, so we shouldn't interfere but I like to keep that as a souvenir though.", he said as they both made their way home.

**~OWARI~**

_{HEHE!! Here it is my 5th fanfic!!!!!!! Dont forget to R&R Ja Ne Minna-san!!!!!!!!!!}_


End file.
